


Daddy

by Wargasms



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Play, Anal Plug, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Drugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~*HAPPY BDAY BOO*~<br/>For Casey<br/>ps. hope i didn't go too far, no scat play or use of the diaper for anything except a come catcher. i'm such a perv. why are u friends with me again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarrowkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/gifts).



Andrew came thru the door and was barely done locking it up when PJ crashes into him from behind, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s waist, nuzzling his neck, “Missed you.”

He manages to worm his way around in PJ’s arms and curl a hand in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss full of desire. “Missed you more, baby. Have you been good while I was out?”

“My best behavior, Daddy, promise,” PJ moans and goes in for another kiss even though he was causing Andrew to pull his hair, hips pushing restlessly into Andrew’s.

“That’s my good boy,” Andrew whispers against his lips and releases PJ’s hair so he can kiss his Daddy as he wishes. Lips, tongue and teeth all at work until PJ’s desperation winds down and they disentangle. Andrew takes off and hangs up his jacket, “Go get cleaned up and changed. Give Daddy some time to unwind, I’ll come meet you in the livingroom when I’m ready.”

“Okay, Daddy,” PJ smiles huge and steals another peck of a kiss before heading off to the bathroom.

Andrew grins then bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes. For a moment he just stands still and takes a deep breath, letting the long day wash away as he exhales. 

The routine had been disrupted tonight, he hadn’t been home for dinner and he’d been completely distracted since the moment he’d called to inform PJ of the situation. Worse, he’d missed one of his favorite parts, bath time. The ritual of making sure PJ was smooth all over then cleaning him out and prepping his baby’s hole before plugging it was one of the best moments.

Letting go of that regret and tension, Andrew heads to the bedroom to change into his pajama bottoms and a grey tee. He pads in his slippers to the office and his computer but quickly finishes checking emails to make his way to the living room.

Andrew took his place in the corner of the couch, reaching with his left hand to grab the remote from the side table and flipping channels. PJ soon came out of the bathroom, wearing his pajamas; a pair of Iron Man briefs(*1), a tight white tee that barely reached the waistband but covered most his tattoos, and a pair of white tube socks. He was carrying his Iron Man plushie(*2), his hair and face were freshly cleaned and dry; the whole effect making him look adorable and as innocent as possible.

When he sees his Daddy already on the couch, PJ hurries over and curls up in his lap, letting Andrew cover his bare legs with a blanket from the back of the couch. When he shifts to get comfy, Andrew can feel the base of the plug(*3) thru the material and he kisses PJ’s cheek while his boy settles in. PJ’s leaned back against the armrest, right shoulder tucked under Andrew’s arm, cheek resting on Andrews shoulder, forehead pressed to his Daddy’s neck with his right arm clutching the plushie to his chest.

Andrew sighs happily and turns the TV to cartoons. It’s not exactly kid shows, more cartoons for adults, but it’s animated and it holds PJ’s interest while Andrew lets his right hand wander under the blanket. His left hand strokes along the exposed skin of PJ’s neck before carding his fingers in the ends of the hair PJ’s let grow out.

As he kisses and cuddles and strokes his boy, PJ relaxes more, eventually allowing his left hand to drift upward so he could suck on his thumb. Andrew knew PJ was in the headspace when he did this, so his Daddy hugged him closer then rearranges him on his lap. Once PJ’s leaned back against his chest, tucked between his legs, Andrew gently begins to explore.

He starts on PJ’s thighs, hands smoothing down the skin then back up in slow caresses. After a while he coaxes PJ’s legs to splay wider, each draped over either of Andrew’s knees now, giving his Daddy’s hands more access. Still they skate over skin, slowly getting closer to the elastic of the briefs.

“Daddy! No tickle!” PJ squeals, wiggling when Andrew traces the sensitive spots on his inner thighs, knuckles brushing the bulge of his balls. 

Andrew hushes him softly and bypasses the material of the briefs to slip his hands up under PJ’s shirt, covering his boy’s abs. Andrew’s fingers feel upward, along muscles, to the peaked nubs of PJ’s nipples to play with them for the rest of the show. Light touches soon turn to rubbing his thumbs back and forth across them. Eventually giving way to pinching them a little harder each time, pulling them outward a little further, until PJ’s trying to stay still as his Daddy rolls his nipples relentlessly.

The credits roll and PJ pulls his thumb free to ask in a small voice, “Daddy, can I have my bedtime snack now, please?” On the last word PJ cants his hips back, rubbing his ass against Andrew’s crotch, his Daddy’s hard on pressing hot thru their clothes.

“Yes, my sweet boy, go ahead,” Andrew replies while giving a last pull of abused skin before removing his hands. He tosses the blanket to the floor for PJ to kneel on and watches him move into place.

Andrew can see the long thick line of PJ’s dick in the briefs, barely contained, and the raw red circles of his nipples thru the white cotton. His face is flushed with frustration, hips rolling uncontrollably but he’s focused on his snack.

Laying the plushie on the cushion beside his Daddy, he has both hands free to help get Daddy’s cock and balls out thru the pajama bottoms. Once they are, he licks and laps all over Daddy, sucking one then the other ball into his mouth. As his boy moves up to lick up the leaking precum from the head of Andrew’s cock, he is gripping the cushions, trying to hold back his orgasm.

PJ slowly swallows him down, taking him deeper in his throat with each careful press forward until his nose is brushing in his Daddy’s pubic hair. Andrew controls his breathing, settling his tensed muscles, and that seemed to be what PJ was waiting for.

His baby sucks hesitantly at first, then harder, letting his tongue rub as he begins to move back and forth a few inches. PJ hums around the head of his Daddy’s cock as it pushes back into his throat. It doesn’t take long, and PJ’s proud of that. He can make his Daddy orgasm easily, knows just how to please his Daddy. This makes his aching dick twitch violently as he swallows Daddy’s come, but he’s not allowed to touch so he holds himself still like a good boy.

Andrew never grabs PJ’s head when his baby is at work, but once his talented boy was done he pets PJ's hair and praises the boy while he goes soft in PJ’s mouth. When PJ finally pulls away and gives a last lick he looks up and smiles, “Dessert?”

Andrew cups PJ’s face and pulls him upward to kiss his tarnished mouth, licking over swollen lips and dipping in between to taste himself inside before answering, “You’ve been such a good boy, scoot over and I'll go make it.”

PJ moves to the side then slips into the warm spot Andrew leaves behind, thumb back in his mouth, pulling the blanket close.

Andrew heads to the kitchen and prepares a bottle. It’s warm milk with honey to mask the taste of the herbal sedative. When he comes back PJ’s eagerly waiting and scrambles into place as soon as Andrew sits.

This is better than bathtime, almost better than giving PJ his snack, feeding him as he’s cradling his boy in his arms. Andrew’s got his back against the other arm rest now, PJ lays between his legs, head resting under Andrew’s chin as his Daddy holds his bottle for him. The blanket’s thrown over their legs and Daddy wraps his right arm around PJ and begins to hum(*4).

PJ drifts as he sucks, feeling the vibration of his Daddy’s chest and forgetting the need in his groin. Too soon he’s sucking air and Daddy pulls it away. PJ gives a plaintive whine and Daddy shushes him and sits him up to rub his back. Not long and PJ feels his eyes drooping, body relaxing and everything washing away.

Andrew smiles as PJ gives a little burp and a soft giggle then hooks his arms under PJ’s and stands. With PJ facing him, it was surprisingly easy to guide his baby boy backwards. He was leaning into Andrew’s chest, making him carry his weight, but moving with his Daddy’s direction.

They went to the bathroom, Daddy pushing his briefs down before feeling for the end of the plug and pulling it free. PJ whines but sits to pee, forhead pressed to his Daddy’s abdomen and arms wrapped around his waist. When he’s done Daddy lifts him and he stands wobbling on his own as Daddy wipes his balls and dick with a cold wet wipe.

PJ sighs as his arousal dies away, completely happy when Daddy pulled up his training pants. They were cloth diapers to be honest, with velcro tabs for Daddy. They were awkward to walk in but the bedroom was just there across the hall and then Daddy was tucking him in on his side of the bed.

PJ curls up on his right side, facing the rail that was there so he couldn't roll off the bed, but a body pillow against it so Andrew’s baby boy can’t hurt himself on That either. PJ takes the oversized adult pacifier greedily, sucking randomly as his eyes drift shut, head resting on his pillow. He barely registers Daddy rolling his hands into fists and putting the mittens on his hands so he can't scratch or touch himself at night.

Andrew gets undressed as he rounds the bed, climbing in behind his boy. PJ’s drifting off and Andrew lies on his back under the covers, close to PJ, humming again. His baby boy eventually begins to snore and Andrew smiles.

This is The Best part, top of the list of reasons why Andrew was intoxicated with this dynamic.

He curls up against PJ’s back and nudges his baby’s body onto his tummy. With a little help a sleepy PJ has the plushie and pillow underneath his chest and he’s curled his arms to pillow his head with minimal fuss. It helps that Andrew’s not stopped humming.

Daddy work’s his boy’s legs so he’s sleeping like a frog, hands guiding the willing limbs into place. It makes him thrill with emotion that his boy was responding so well. His cock filled slowly as he undid the velcro tabs and exposed his boy’s hole. It was still a bit open from the plug and Andrew slide the lube suppository into the space, using his middle finger to push it deepest.

His boy responds with an encouraging moan sounding vaguely of ‘Daddy’.

Andrew watches PJ’s body react to his finger, letting the tip circle around his prostate before tugging at the rim and pulling free. A blush creeps up PJ’s back as Andrew lubes himself up, hips unconsciously canting back to find Daddy.

Andrew smiles and murmurs what a good boy PJ is. He guides the tip of his dick with one hand while the other splays over his boy’s lower back, holding him in place. They both groan loud as the head pops in but PJ babbles sleepily as Andrew sinks ever deeper and his hole opens for his Daddy.

Andrew is lost in the way PJ envelops him. That plug was a good size, he decides, as he presses to the hilt smoothly. He pulls back and swivels his hips, finding the angle to rub over PJ’s prostate, but he savors teasing his boy for long minutes. So long that PJ surely fell asleep in between.

When Andrew grew tired and knew his own bedtime was fast approaching, he repositions the plushie right between PJ’s legs, then the pillow underneath his hips. PJ groggily follows along then lays lax once Andrew lets him. PJ’s hole was bare, the bottom half of his diaper hanging free, front half trapped between the plushie and the boy’s cock.

Andrew moves to pin PJ’s hips with all the weight of his, fists planted on the bed either side of PJ’s ribs, knees braced so he can pound into him. Daddy starts slow tho, to not disturb his boy's sleep. Pulling out a bit at a time then sliding back in to pull out a bit further. Andrew’s frustration grew by the minute so that by the time he could withdraw until the head of his cock tugged at PJ’s ring of muscle, he couldn't hold back.

He slide in fast but held his weight off PJ’s hips, again searching for that spot. His boy’s body reacted when he did with a desperate whine and a spasm of muscles around his Daddy’s cock. Andrew sped up quickly then, letting his full weight push PJ down and trapping his dick against the diaper.

Andrew could feel PJ’s balls drawn up where they met when he punched in deep, knew his boy was hard and leaned in to kiss as much of PJ’s spine as he could reach. If PJ was asleep before he awoke now with an orgasm that wracked his whole body.

PJ came all over the front of his diaper, gasping and groaning around his pacifier as his nerves danced with the overload. When it peaked his whole body clamped down, the final pulse too strong as he loses himself with a stutter and falls limp.

Andrew lost it at the sight and was slowly grinding into PJ as the last spurts are drained by his boy’s fluttering muscles. He pulls out slowly but moves quickly to redo the diaper. He coaxes PJ out of his now thoroughly sweaty tee shirt, which he uses to clean himself up. He then fixes PJ’s pillow before letting him curl up with his plushie, on his left side now. 

Andrew tossed the shirt at the laundry hamper then lay on his back again. Covering them with a sheet, PJ scoots into Andrew’s right side, head pillowed on his chest while the plushie was pinned to his waist under the drape of PJ’s arm.

He smiles and kisses PJ’s hair, right arm wrapped around his boy’s back to hold him close, left hand covering PJ’s where it grips the Iron Man, “Goodnight, baby. I love you so much.”

It takes a few minutes, and Andrew’s almost asleep, but he hears PJ murmur around the pacifier, “Love Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> *1) http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51RML3GR83L._SX342_.jpg  
> *2) http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41Lwc0akmFL._SL500_SS500_.jpg  
> *3) http://www.passionshop.com/Ripple-Large-Black-ETB3070.html  
> *4) http://www.lullaby-link.com/i-see-the-moon.html  
> yeah am i pushen u my man?


End file.
